


Luckest man in the world

by LevyFai



Series: My solider my husband [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a couple of weeks since Tino was brought back home with wounds. All his children have come to see him except Bella. He knew that he needed help to bring her to him so he called his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luckest man in the world

A FarFar's advice

All the kids of the Oxsternia household had gone to see their mother, except for Bella. When she was asked if she wanted to go she shook her head and ran to her room. Berwald and Lance both tried to get her to come, but in the end she would just lay on her bed with the over over her. Tino was worried about his daughter, and when Tina would tell him that she even tried to get Bella come and it didn't work he deiced it was time to bring out the big guns. Even though Berwald had told him that they should just let Bella be or wait a little longer, Tino was set in what he wanted to do.

Which was why a Danish alpha along with his sexy Norwegian omega were heading to house. The man smiled at his mate, he was happy to see his grand kids, it had been a while.

“Norge, I can't wait to see them..”

“Just don't get too rough.”

“I don't know what ya mean.”

“Yes, you do, you remember the last time we got to see the grand kids?”

“About 3 months...”

“And remembered what happened?”

“How was I supposed to know that Bella had sharp hearing like Tino?”

“Because she's his daughter.”

“Okay, but I still say, Berwald put her up to it.”

“Of course.”

“Norge don't be like that..”

“No, Matthias you listen to me, our eldest son is in the hospital, and you are going to get along with his mate and help with Bella. If you get out of line even once I won't hesitate to pull your tie, understand?”

“Yes sir, I will behave.”

“Good.”

X

Bella was sitting on her bed, her brothers and sister already went to go see their mama with their papa. Bella once again had chosen not to go, Gilbert said he would watch the girl until a certain Dane and Norwegian came along. When the albino heard the car door slams he smiled opening the door. The two greeted him and then looked around.

“So where's the runt?”

“Matthias.” his mate gave a warning growl.

“Ah..sorry about that I mean my granddaughter.”

“Upstairs, and since your here I'll head out.”

“Okay thank you, Gilbert,” Matthias said with a smile.

“Your welcome, I just hope you two can find out what's wrong.”

Matthias was about to reply when Lucas hit his side. Matthias whined but just waved after Gilbert. Then he looked at his mate, his mate was looking upstairs.

“I'll make some cookies, and hot chocolate,” Matthias said giving his mate a touch.

The smaller blond nodded and headed up the stairs. He sighed, out of all his grandchildren he got mostly along with Bella. It wasn't that he didn't love his other grandchildren it was just that Bella seemed more like him and her father. So it made sense that his son would call himself and the fool he called mate.

He still could remember how the two of them met, he was a doctor working at a hospital when this cop alpha came in with gunshot wound to both the chest and leg. It took him 8 hours to save the man's life, and he was repaid with a corny pickup line. His reply was to hit the man and walked out of the room. Over the next few months, the alpha would drop off after his shift, and start being a pain in Lucas's neck. Then when the alpha finally found his name he sent the omega small presents.

Lucas would deny it but he did love having the attention of the alpha, who he found out was named Matthias. After weeks of presents and small notes Lucas allowed the alpha to take him on a date. After that one, more came more dates and finally a proposal which he said yes. They then had Tino who seemed to take more after his father but did get some things for Lukas. He smiled thinking of how much he loved his son and husband, even though sometimes they did hair brained things.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he made it to Bella's door. He gently opened it to see his granddaughter looking out the window. She was talking to mostly herself with a sorrowful tone.

“All I wanted was mamma back..I didn't want him hurt..” she was crying.

Lucas walked and sat beside the blond, he then he pulled her into a hug.

“Mormor..”

“Hush, it isn't your fault that your Mama got hurt.”

“But I made a wish that he would come back..”

“So, he did come back.”

“But..”

“Sometimes wishes get answered in a different way than we think.”

“Your mormor is right, I mean look at me, I'm sure when your mormor was little he didn't wish to have an alpha like me..” Matthias told the small blond handing her a cup of hot chocolate and a cookie. The blond seemed to smile a little and took a cookie, and started to eat it.

“Yes, I think I wished for an alpha with a little more brain than brawn.”

“That hurt Norge, that hurt a lot.”

Bella giggled at their exchange, it was nothing new to the girl. It was the way that her grandparents expressed their love for one another. That's when she was pulled into a hug, she tried to get away but her farfar was too strong.

“MorMor.” she pleaded her arms out.

“Let her go idiot before you suffocate her.”

“Norge, I would never do that.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Norge..” he said letting go of the blond.

Bella went to her grandmother who pulled her into a hug and gave her a small kiss. Matthias frowned at the two.

“It's okay for you to hug her but not me?”   
“Because I'm not ruff with her.”

“I'm not..”

“Matthias.”

“Okay, I'm sorry I'm so ruff.”

“Good.”

Bella smiled and looked up her grandmother, and then looked down and asked.

“So it isn't my fault that mama got hurt.”

“Yes, runt.”

“Matthias.”

“What?”

“What have I told you about calling Bella that?”

“Norge she doesn't care.”

“It's okay Mormor.”

“No it isn't and don't help your idiot Farfar.”

“Yes sir.”

“Bella.”

“Mama said obey my elders.”

“I'm your elder too.”

“Papa said only listen to Mormor.”

“I told you we shouldn't let Tino marry the Swede.”

“You said 'I want your children to chose a mate which will respect and love them' and Berwald fits both of those criteria.”

“But look at what he's our grand kids.”

“Like I said he's great match for our son.”

“Not funny Norge.”

“Can...I go see mama?”

The two men looked at the little blond and smiled.

“Sure, but let's finish our little snack.”

“Okay.”

“And don't tell your parents okay,” Matthias said with the smile.

Bella nodded and eat the cookies and drank the hot chocolate and then after a few moments fell asleep. The two elder blondes smiled and kissed her head, they would let her take a little nap before meeting her parents.

“Ya know Norge I love you.”

“I know idiot.” he replied giving him a kiss.

Matthias smiled and watched as their granddaughter sleep in his mate's arms. He couldn't help but think it all started with at trip to the hospital, where an idiot Dane met a cold Norwegian and somehow fell in love and started a family which brought them so much joy. He was the luckiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> farfar=Grandfather   
> Mormor=grandmother


End file.
